


Innocent

by tototokyo



Category: Doberman Infinity (Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototokyo/pseuds/tototokyo
Relationships: Bernie/Pearl (High & Low), Nogae Shuhei | SWAY/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Innocent

What we do is innocent, Just for fun and nothing meant. 

Living in sin is the new thing. 

Sarah的双脚放佛被钉在了地上，她脑中不停地叫嚣着快离开这里，身体却不受控制，一步都挪不开。 

Bernie跪坐在刘的身上，缓缓摆动着腰肢，裸露的背部皮肤像丝缎一般发出光泽。Pearl在Bernie的身后，双手抚摸着他的身体，一寸寸地啃噬着他的背部，看着Bernie的眼神虔诚而痴迷。 

他们像是画册里鲁本斯的油画，赤裸却不低俗。

Sarah想，他们都疯了。 

Sarah当时刚进MW，看谁都是一脸戒备的样子，除了对Bernie。 

因为Bernie在MW里就是一只人畜无害的小兔子。 

Sarah你要吃松饼吗？ICE做的松饼可好吃呢； 

Sarah你不舒服吗，我帮你热了牛奶，还有这是止痛片，喝完牛奶再吃哦；

Sarah有时候吃了止痛片都没法缓解的话，Bernie就会去找Little Asia的一个老婆婆，然后带一罐滚烫的秘制鸡汤回来。

喝完鸡汤之后，Sarah惨白的脸上就会慢慢恢复血色。

有一次，看着Bernie一边熟练地把暖宝宝贴在自己的腹部和腿部，一边嘱咐自己快点把加了红糖的热水喝掉，Sarah终于忍不住问道：“Bernie，你其实不会。。。是个女孩子吧？”

Bernie喷笑道：“我从小就帮我妈妈和她的姐妹们跑腿，这套流程每个月我都要走好几遍。”

“ICE没和你说过吗，我是在吉原长大的。”

“Bernie的妈妈以前在吉原有些名气”，刘握着酒杯，深陷在FJ二楼的沙发里，外面巨大的音乐声掩盖了他和Sarah之间的对话。

“据说，她是带着刚出生的Bernie来到吉原的，很快就被管辖她们地区的大佬包养了。”

“她非常聪明，听说当时吉原那块地盘迅速扩张，大家都很服她。可惜树大招风，那么大一块肥肉，谁都想来分一口。她男人没能保住他们俩。”

“不过她在出事之前，就把Bernie送走了。”

“Bernie和我最大的不同在于。。”，刘歪头思考了一会：“他母亲对他充满了爱，他是在爱意中长大的，这在我们这个世界是多么的不可思议。”

Sarah若有所思地点了点头。

“九龙也好，doubt也罢，每个人都像秃鹰一样，不停争夺食物，盘旋在腐肉周围，那些男人的气味和眼神令人作呕。”

但是Bernie，看着他的眼睛，天真而甜美，刘有些恍神地说，让人忍不住想要靠近。

Sarah打雷好可怕啊，我能和你一起睡吗？说的时候Bernie大眼睛里还含着一泡泪，小手紧紧地抓住Sarah的睡衣衣角。 

Sarah能怎么办，Bernie让她想起她那个因战乱而永远停留在5岁的弟弟。只要一撒娇她就会心软没辙。 

一早敲门进来，目睹兔子躺在Sarah床上，睡的很香流口水的ICE能怎么办，只能握紧拳头，苦水自己吞。 

你说什么？揍兔子？ 

ICE不是不能，只是不想被Pearl和刘一起围殴，虽然不一定输，但是会很麻烦。 

而且因为Bernie的关系，Sarah一点点地融入了MW，再也不说离开什么的话了，简直不能更棒好嘛。兔子，去改户籍，我愿意做你爸爸，来叫爸爸！ 

妈的，Pearl你脸红什么，搞不懂你们，是真的那种爸爸！ 

Bernie也不觉得有什么不对的。

吉原出身的他和动物也没有区别，一切遵循本能就可以了。

道德感是太奢侈的东西，只有活下来才是最重要的。

“所以说，你也欺负过Bernie啰？”Sarah冷冷地盯着ICE。

ICE举起双手作投降状：“Take it easy,baby。我可从来没有和Bernie发生过关系，你别冤枉我。”

“而且，Pearl他们也不叫欺负好嘛，大家都是出生入死的伙伴，怎么可能勉强Bernie，

一切都是你情我愿。”

ICE打了个响指，指着刘说：“刘，你也好歹讲几句。”

刘晃了晃手中的威士忌，抿了一口，一言不发地转身走了。走之前他朝Sarah看了一眼，眼神中明明白白地写着四个字：

“多管闲事”。

Sarah感觉要气炸了，作势要冲下去揍刘，ICE立马从后面抱住她，一边使眼色，让酒保赶快把柜子深处的藏酒拿出来。

“baby，不要激动。来，你看这是DOS ARMADILLAS EXTRA ANEJO SILVER，我知道你喜欢喝tequila，特意叫人去搜刮的。你也知道的，这酒虽然不算贵，但是入手很难，我可是费了很大的劲才拿到的。”说完立马讨好地献上一杯shot。

Sarah接过杯子下意识地一口喝完，被ICE这么一打岔，刚刚的怒火也就消掉了一部分。

“就像你嗜酒，我好色，而且只好兔子的色，我没觉得有什么不对。”

“你有没有想过将来？难道Bernie就一直这样和你们厮。。。厮混下去？”

“将来？”Pearl有些好笑地看着Sarah，“你果然爱上ICE了，都开始计划将来了。”Pearl朝着Sarah促狭地眨眨眼。

Sarah瞬间涨红了脸，为了掩饰害羞，她用力拍了下桌子，大声说道：“今天不是来讨论我的事情的！”

“好好好，你先别激动。”Pearl先稳住了桌子：“这是EDRA的限量版桌子，全球才没几个，你敲坏了就再也买不到了。”

Sarah拿起了椅子：“这椅子也是配套的对吧，我现在就用它来砸桌子！”

“我们哪里有什么将来。”Pearl敲了敲烟盒，“我们都是一群不知道能不能看到明天太阳的人，及时行乐才是我们一贯的作风。”

而且你看Bernie，他现在不是很快乐么。

不远处Bernie跳到了Pho的身上，被Pho从正面一把抱住，他们两个就着这个姿势开始和刘还有NINE打闹。

NINE大力地摇晃着香槟，随着砰一声巨响，泡沫浇了Bernie和Pho一身。

Bernie一边大笑一边尖叫，催促Pho带着他快逃；NINE紧跟着他们，双方开始绕着阳台追赶嬉闹。

等NINE累瘫在沙发上时，天上已经看不到一丝亮光，星星像钻石一样镶嵌在天鹅绒般的黑夜里。

Pho让Bernie坐到了自己的一边肩头，指着天空告诉Bernie：“那是牧夫星座，它的形状就像是一个牧人高举长矛在猎杀，多漂亮。现在这个时候是星星最多的时候。”

Bernie一边点头，一边时不时问着问题，最后感叹道，真的好漂亮啊。

Pho轻轻把Bernie放下，看着Bernie宛若星星一般闪烁的大眼睛，温柔地捧着Bernie的脸，深深吻了下去。

Bernie的双手缠绕在Pho的腰上，顺从地回应着他。

之后Bernie舔了Pho一口说道，啊，香槟味。

Pho也舔了Bernie一口说，对哦，干了的香槟，好像脆糖哦。

他们两个就像小孩一样，开心地舔了对方脸一圈。最后被Jesse一手一个拎进房间，勒令他们俩去洗澡。

他快乐，我们也快乐，这是我们自己的乌托邦。

“他是我们活着的证据，我有一度感觉不到自己活着，现在至少不用等别人的鲜血溅到身上，我才能感觉活着。”

“我。。我可以不管这事。。。”

“但是，如果有一天，我是说如果。Bernie真的爱上了某一个人，他只想完完全全属于对方一人，那接下去怎么办？”

“叮”，Pearl甩开了打火机盖子，在微弱地蓝光中，雇佣兵的眼神露出了一丝阴鸷。

“那我就杀了那个人，把Bernie抢回来。”


End file.
